EL HEROE SIEMPRE SE QUEDA SOLO?
by Angelibriel
Summary: bueno se trata de clark--- es slash...


BUENO... NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE SMALLVILLE ME PERTENECEN, (OJALA ME PERTENCERIA LEXI-POH, ÑAMI, ÑAMI, OPPS, OKI ME GUSTAN LOS MALOS, AUNQUE EL NO ES MALO EN ESA SERIE, PERO ES CINICO Y ESO VALE POR MALO PARA MI)

EL HEROE SIEMPRE SE QUEDA SOLO, O

 EL HERO SE QUEDA SIEMPRE ALONE?

Clark estaba en el granero. Era preferible estar en el frio (que en realidad no sentia, gracias a sus poderes) que estar soportando las miradas de lastima que le dirigían sus padres adoptivos y sus palabras de aliento que no quería.

A estas alturas ya todo el mundo sabia que su adorable noviecita, perdon, ex – noviecita Lana  y su ex – mejor amiga habian sido descubiertas en "la antorcha" en plena accion. Y lo peor no habia sido eso, sino que los encontrara el mismo Clark. 

- Clark, lo siento – había dicho Lana, mientras Cloe buscaba por los rincones de "la antorcha" su ropa interior – yo – dijo mirando a la rubia que revolvia el lugar por que no encontraba sus pantis – amo a Cloe, se que es difícil de aceptar y debimos decírtelo antes pero... – voltea a ver a la chica  quien no ve su gesto pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – inquiere en voz alta arrugando entre sus manos el anónimo que había recibido – tu y ella... ¿cómo pudiste Lana? Sabes que te amo.

- Clark – intervino Cloe, el cabello mas desarreglado que de costumbre y las mejillas aun encendidas – se que terminaras aceptándolo – puso una mano sobre su hombro – yo ya pase por eso, es difícil de superar pero no imposible – dijo cínicamente la rubia. 

- ¿desde cuando empezó esto? – pregunto el ignorando a la rubia.   

- hace como media hora – dijo ella con una sonrisa, que quito cuando Lana "accidentalmente" la piso – auch, cuida Lana me pisaste!!

- Clark ... – pidió Lana pero el ya había dado media vuelta. No hacia falta tratar de justificar lo injustificable.

Al día siguiente, para colmo. En todas las paredes de la escuela aparecieron fotos de las dos chicas retozando. Sobra decir que Clark, quien a pesar de todo iba a mantener el secreto de lo de Lana y Cloe, fue el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. Alguno que otro le dirigía una mirada de lastima pero otros lo señalaban y se carcajeaban abiertamente en la cara del pobre chico.   

Llego a su casa cuando ya anochecia. Penso que sus padres lo regañarian por llegar a esa hora pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Su padre y madre estaban sentados en la sala, en sus manos unos papeles que no dudo ni por un momento que eran: Las fotos de Lana y Cloe juntas.

- lo siento tanto cariño... – empezó su madre.

- por favor – pidió Clark – solo quiero estar solo.

- sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo – dijo su padre poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. 

- lo se, papa – dijo el, forzando una sonrisa. 

- bien – dijo su padre palmeándole la espalda.

Clark subio a su habitación, aunque no permaneció mucho tiempo ahí. Con su super oído podía escuchar a su madre hablando pestes de la chica y a su padre simplemente murmurando una respuesta. Salto por su ventana sin percatarse que desde que llego a su casa alguien lo vigilaba. 

Se metio al granero. Tenia ganas de desquitar su furia con algo. Si tan solo Lana no le hubiera puesto los cuernos con una chica (y por supuesto, si el no tuviera superpoderes) podría haberle roto la cara a quien le había robado el cariño de la joven. Pero, como iba el a golpear a la rubia (no importando lo gordo que le caía por ser tan plasta con el)  y peor aun si con una simple cachetada bastaba para mandarla al quinto infierno.

Malditos sus poderes que no le permitian seguir sus instintos con la chica amada. por que el sabia perfectamente que la razón por la que ella lo había cambiado por la loca de Cloe, era por que nunca habían pasado de los besos y caricias ya que temia hacerle daño a la chica si se emocionaba de mas.

Apretó las manos en puños. Cerro fuertemente lo ojos para evitar llorar. Quería gritar, desgarrarse el mismo, poder desquitar de alguna manera todo lo que sentía, todo ese odio, ese dolor, esa pena que lo embargaba.

- nada duele mas que la perdida del ser amado – abrió los ojos. Reconocio enseguida la voz, sin embargo le sorprendió su presencia. Pero acaso, ¿no estaba el siempre en el lugar y hora precisa para consolarlo y alentarlo? 

- Lex – murmuro. Su nombre en su boca sono mas como un jadeo.  El sonrió. Una sonrisa abierta y simplemente cínica en su rostro – supongo que lo sabes – dijo Clark desviando su mirada de la figura en penumbras de Lex.   

- si – musito – ¿si no como te hubiera podido mandar ese anónimo? – pregunto inocentemente.

- ¿fuiste tu? – levantándose - ¿tu lo enviaste?

- por supuesto – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿por qué? – pregunto el. No podía comprender. Lex y el eran amigos. Como fue capaz de hacerlo pasar por esa terrible prueba.

- ¿no es obvio? – pregunto – por que te aprecio – respondio cuando se dio cuenta de que Clark no tenia ni pizca de idea.

- me lo hubieras dicho cara a cara – escupio Clark – yo habría meditado que hacer y no me hubiera dirigido a encontrarlas la una en brazos de la otra.

- pero, yo quería que fuera así- explico

- ¿que ganas con esto? – pidió Clark

- a ti...

Lex se acerco. Saliendo por fin de las sombras en las que se había refugiado. Una caja de metal en sus manos. una caja de plomo. Dio unos pasos hacia el chico. Clark estaba sentado sobre una paca de pastura y Lex se inclino frente a el.

- Lex – musito en una especie de suplica por lo que imaginaba que se proponia hacer.

- sh – siseo el poniendo un dedo sobre los labios tibios del chico.

Acerco su rostro al de el. Sus labios rozaron los del chico. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Clark. Se inclino un poco hacia Lex y su labios se entreabrieron para dejar pasar la lengua experta del hombre mayor que hurgo con desesperación su boca. 

- había esperado tanto por esto – confeso – desde que salvaste mi vida te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mi, Clark – el chico continuaba con los ojos cerrados – trate de lograr que fueras feliz, dandote lo que mas deseabas. Lana – Clark abrió los ojos y se levanto alejándose de el.

Lex suspiro resignado.

- ¿por que no eres honesto contigo mismo? – pidió. Una nota de desesperación en su voz – no la amas – dijo Lex.

Fue tras el chico. 

- MIRAME – exigio, haciendolo girar violentamente. Si el no fuera tan fuerte quizás la brusquedad de Lex lo habría lastimado. Aplasto a Clark contra uno de los postes con su propio cuerpo – dime que no me deseas como yo a ti – dijo.

- Lex, yo... – su voz fue acallada una vez mas.  La boca hambrienta de Lex devorándolo.  Dejo que lo tomara por la cintura y el rodeo el cuello del hombre 

– NO – dijo separándose bruscamente cuando las manos de Lex llegaron a su entrepierna.

- no te preocupes – dijo el intentando retenerlo en sus brazos, algo imposible dada la fortaleza del joven. 

Apoyo la frente derrotado contra el poste en el que el cuerpo de Clark había estado recostado.

Se ordeno tener paciencia. Había esperado mucho tiempo esa oportunidad y no la perdería por un descuido. Se volvió. Clark estaba del otro lado del granero. Lex sonrió para si mismo. Bueno, no todo estaba perdido aun, al menos el chico no había huido.

Diviso la caja de plomo olvidada sobre una paca. Se acerco de nuevo al chico.

- no entiendes – dijo Clark con un suspiro y dejándose abrazar por el. Los ojos de Lex fijos en los suyos – yo no puedo.

- te amo – dijo Lex, ignorándolo. Se dieron un beso largo y profundo. Los labios de Lex bajaron a su cuello mientras le desabotonaba la maldita camisa, que a final de cuentas termino desgarrando (con ayuda de Clark). 

Se tumbaron sobre el suelo de madera. Lex se quito la camisa. A pesar del frió que hacia (y que Clark ignoraba) la piel se le enchino. Metio la mano dentro de los bóxer del chico y empezó a acariciarlo. Clark se revolvia de placer bajo las manos expertas de Lex. El empezó a bajar. Beso su pecho, su estomago que se contraia por que Lex le hacia cosquillas con sus labios.  Le desabrocho el pantalón. Clark no pudo detenerlo, lo único que deseaba era un poco mas. 

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Lex atrapo con su boca su sexo y empezó a chupar con avidez. Se llevo la mano a la boca temiendo empezar a grita de placer. 

- Lex – pidió – me voy a venir – dijo entre jadeos. El no le hizo caso siguiendo en lo suyo y por su parte ya no iba a ver mas protestas al respecto. Gimio al mismo tiempo que el  cuando se vino aun en la boca de Lex. 

El se levanto. Se limpio la boca dirigiéndole una mirada picara.

Se deshizo de los pantalones de Clark con facilidad.  Separo sus piernas. Clark se disponía a protestar. 

- no puedes – trato de explicar – yo... – que pensaba? ¿Decirle que no podía penetrarlo? Cuando era niño ni siquiera podían inyectarlo.

- yo lo se – musito Lex con complicidad – tu pequeño secreto – dijo como aclarando. 

Lex cogio ( a parte de a Clark, por supuesto) la cajita que había traido consigo. 

- eso es... 

- parte del meteorito – termino Lex.

Saco una de las piedras y la acerco al chico. Clark empezó a sentir la debilidad que siempre lo embargaba cuando estaba expuesto a ese metal.

Lo arrojo a unos dos metros de donde se encontraban. Clark empezó a sentir que la paja donde estaba recostado le picaba. Lex saco otra piedra y repitió la operación. Al final Clark quedo atrapado en un circulo formado por el meteorito.

- eso no es todo – le informo.

de la cajita saco un vial con un liquido verde. 

- esta rebajada – dijo viéndolo con intención. 

- hazlo entonces – pidió Clark.

Lex unto ese liquido en su propio miembro separando nuevamente las piernas de Clark. Se deslizo con poca resistencia a su interior. Clark mordió su mano (y le dolió) gimió ( de dolor, mas que de placer, aunque no se si de la mordida o por...)

- si te duele ... –empezó 

- continua – exigio Clark al tiempo que el mismo se empujaba contra Lex. 

- desde cuando lo sabes – pidió Clark. 

Estaba amaneciendo. Lex estaba recostado a su espalda y acariciaba tiernamente el estomago del chico. 

- desde que te conoci te estuve vigilando...

Clark se volvió para fijar su mirada azul profundo en los ojos del hombre. 

- ¿por qué? – pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

- bueno, no todo el tiempo que atropellas a un chico este se levanta para posteriormente salvarte la vida como si fuera un "super man".

- esa no es razón –

- si lo es y lo sabes.

- puedo decirte algo?

- aha –

- creo que esta vez "el heroe no se quedo solo"

- y nunca lo estara – dijo Lex hundiéndose en su cuello y apretándose un poco mas contra el duro cuerpo del chico.

SI. SE QUE ES UN PÉSIMO FINAL (COMO TODOS MIS FINALES DE HECHO) PERO MIS FINALES FAVORITOS SON AQUELLOS DONDE EL PROTAGONISTA MUERE. 

CREÍ QUE SERIA DIFÍCIL QUE CLARK FUERA PENETRADO TOMANDO EN CUENTA DE QUE NO LE ENTRA NI UNA AGUJA... Y SI EL NO PUDIERA CONTROLARSE AL HACERCELO A OTRO (U OTRA) BUE.. CREO QUE ESO SI QUE SERIA DOLOROSO... ASÍ QUE QUE MAS QUE UTILIZAR LA CRIPTONITA PARA VOLVER A CLARK UN CHICO NORMAL. Y EVITARNOS DERRAMAMIENTO INÚTIL DE SANGRE ( OBVIO QUE SI A UNO LE METEN UNA BARRA DE METAL - O ACERO – NO SE PUEDEN ESPERAR BUENOS RESULTADOS)

ES MI PRIMER FIC DE SMALLVILLE. NO SE SI ALGUIEN YA UTILIZARIA ESE ARGUMENTO. PLEASE... SI MI FIC SE PARECE MUCHO AL DE OTRO AUTOR, CULPO A LA COINCIDENCIA (Y ESCRÍBANME PARA DECÍRMELO Y QUITARLO) YA QUE NUNCA HE LEÍDO UN FIC DE SMALLVILLE NO DE SUPERMAN, ASÍ QUE.... PUES YA SABEN... 

HOY ME METI AL FF Y LEI O INTENTE LEER UN FIC DE SV PERO NO LO TERMINE... ESTE LO ESCRIBÍ (E INTENTARE SUBIRLO TAMBIÉN ) EL DÍA DE HOY... ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE....

VOTRE MAUVAISE SORCIERE.... SU BRUJA MALA ... URUMEI...


End file.
